walking_dead_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Heath
"Stop saying that please. We're going back out tomorrow, Glenn and I--We're going to hit another pharmacy further away--get something else for you. Something to help the doc take care of this infection. You'll see. It'll all be fine. You'll see. You'll--Scott?" :—Heath to a dying Scott. : : Heath is a African-American supply runner and resident living at the Alexandria Safe-Zone. After-Apocalypse Heath and Scott were best friends while in the community, and the two of them frequently went out on supply runs together. While Scott lay in critical condition following an accident during one of their trips, Heath hooked up with the doctor, Denise Cloyd. Heath was very loyal to Douglas Monroe, and like Regina and a handful of other residents, was highly suspicious of Rick Grimes and his band of survivors. He is seen in Issue 72, quietly around the party for Rick and his group to welcome them to the community. Though he didn't talk to many except for Dr. Cloyd. Although Barbara tried to see if Michonne would like to date Heath, there was no real interaction or interest shown between them. Alexandria Safe-Zone Chaos In Issue 79, Heath and Denise's previously-discreet relationship is exposed after they're caught by Andrea, Rick, and a wounded Eric as they go to her house for medical assistance.. In issue 81, Heath joins Glenn on the rescue mission to aid Andrea trapped in the nearby watchtower. The plan is to deliver food safely her way and lead some of the zombies away from the wall. When the rope between the community wall and a building outside breaks, Heath is trapped on the other side along with Glenn, Andrea and Spencer. In Issue 84, Heath and others arrive back to Safe-Zone, to see, that everyone is chopping zombies successfully. Next issue, 85, he's seen dragging limp corpses into a fire piles. As Glenn, Maggie and Sophia want to join the Hilltop, Heath, along with Rick, Carl and Michonne, goes on the trip till there. Heath is functional as driver. As they are captured and held hostage by the Saviors, Negan states that he doesn't want to kill Heath because of his skin color. Negan then makes it up to coincidence who should be beaten up. Heath was close to be chosen, but Negan chooses Glenn. Heath watches as Glenn's skull is destroyed. When the Saviors leaves, Heath is seen crying over the loss. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Heath has killed: Numerous counts of zombies. Realtionships Denise Cloyd Heath's romantic relationship with Denise started when Scott was healing. Heath told to Andrea it just kind of got that way. Scott Heath's best friend. Heath was ready to pick him up some antibiotics, which Scott needed. Heath is seen crying after his death, and demands that they have a funeral so that Scott's heroic nature would be remembered. After Douglas agrees to this due to the death of his wife, the group has the funeral to which Heath highlights his best friend's importance to himself and the community. During the burial, he asks those carrying Scott to be careful with the body. Scott is put down by Michonne. Glenn Glenn replaced Scott, and these two are seen to be good friends. Heath also saved Glenn's life. After Glenn's death, Heath called Glenn his friend. Rick Grimes At first, Heath shows a slight dislike towards him claiming he could turn out to be like Alexander Davidson. However, after Rick takes lead of the Alexandria Safe-Zone from Douglas, he defends Rick his group against Nicholas when Nicholas shows signs of an uprising. Trivia *Heath had compared Rick couple times into Davidson; hated former leader of Alexandria Safe-Zone. He said to Aaron and Douglas about Rick, "This guy has Davidson written all over him" and "He may turn out to be another Davidson". *Heath has the highest count of appearances out of the Alexandria Safe-Zone citizens, counting 31 issues by Issue 102, and is also the character with the 16th most appearances.